thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
MapleClan
Welcome to MapleClan! This Clan is owned by Misty Fern. Please leave a request with the following information in comments to join: :Eye color: :Pelt description: :Personality: :Family: :Rank: Clans we Roleplay with *CloudClan *LeafClan Current events *It is New-leaf *MapleClan is being threatened by a pack of rogues that want to take over the forest *Autumnbreeze just became a warrior *Badgerpaw, Ivypaw and Antpaw are the newest apprentices in the Clan Description In the midst of a beautiful maple forest lies MapleClan. Their hearts are kind and caring. They all have very warm relationships between each other. These cats are just pure good, but they will fight if needed. Territory In the middle of the great maple forest is their camp, an open clearing surrounded by maples. It's well protected by a forest that surrounds it. Camp: The MapleClan camp is a grassy open clearing bordered by tall maples and a smooth boulders. Medicine Cat Den: A small space under three great long, flat boulders. Leader's Den: Hollow under a slanting boulder, protected by bushes. Warrior's Den: In the middle of many ferns and bushes. Apprentince's Den: Inside a thick and wide Maple stump Elder's Den: Semi open cave created by a few boulders, with many ferns inside. Deputy's Den: Very similar to the leader's den, except smaller. Next to leader's den. Members Leader: :Maplestar - pretty dark golden she cat with deep green eyes and a small spot of white on her chest. She is caring and protective for her Clan. Currently has six lives. (Mate: Tigerblaze) (Misty) Deputy: :Silverleaf - beautiful silver she cat with green eyes. She is caring, but very loyal and respectful. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat: :Stormpelt - blue-gray tom with caring, ice-blue eyes. He is fun to be around and is a natural mentor. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Honeyflower - white she cat with ginger patches and honey colored eyes. She is nice, and very shy. (Daughter of Maplestar and Tigerblaze) (Misty) Warriors: :Dappleleaf - light brown she-cat with dapples of darker brown and green eyes. She is fierce and loyal to the death. (Emberstar) :Thornberry - light brown tabby tom with green eyes. His facade is one of carelessness and sarcasm, but when his loved ones are threatened or hurt, he will do anything to get revenge for them. (Mate: Goldencloud) (Emberstar) :Pricklefur ' - gray tabby tom with pale white stripes, messy fur, and ice-green eyes. He is strict and fierce, but can be caring and sympathetic. (Emberstar) ::'Apprentice, Antpaw :Pantherfang - large, muscular, thick-furred, glossy, jet-black tom with barely visible spots of lighter black, a long, thick tail, unusually long canine teeth, and large, clear, golden eyes. He is stubborn, strict, and fearless. (Mate: Wolfsong) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Bluepaw :Brackentail - brown tom with white paws and chest. He is loyal and fierce, but he is also nice. (Son of Maplestar and Tigerblaze) (Misty) ::Apprentice, Ivypaw :Hollystream - dark tortoisehell she-cat with green eyes. (Starshine) :Silentbird - young, graceful, pure white she-cat with short, soft fur, a long, bushy tail, long legs, a pink nose, and unusual lavender eyes. She is caring and a great hunter. (Wolfspirit) :Pinefang - large, strong, dusky brown tom with a long tail, a small black nose, thick fur, unusually long, thorn sharp claws, and forest-green eyes. He is loyal and stubborn. (Wolfspirit) :Oakstorm - large, battle-scarred, thick-furred, reddish-brown tom with broad shoulders, a long, thick tail, and dark amber eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Badgerpaw :Newtfang - red she-cat with black patches, a long, thin tail, and amber eyes. She is outgoing, fun-loving, and acts like a kit, but is also very hardworking. (Emberstar) :[[Nightwater|'Nightwater']] - black tom with a slightly lighter mottled pelt, a telltale patch of fur that sticks up on his back, and green eyes. He is quite often alone because he isn't friendly, but when it comes to defending his Clan, he will die for it. (Emberstar) :Lightfur - beautiful pale gray she-cat with a creamy white underbelly and stunning blue eyes. She is blunt, straightforward, and honest, and is loyal to her friends and Clan. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Sunpaw :Autumnbreeze - beautiful dark brown she-cat with long legs and long fur, with calico markings all over it. She has bright green eyes, and she is sharp-tongued, fierce, fearless and extremely intelligent, she has a great sense of smell and scent, and can run extremely fast. (Prowllu) ::Apprentice, Ravenpaw :Wolfsong - pretty, thick-furred gray she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and tail-tip, a long, bushy tail, thorn-sharp claws, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn, loyal, and caring. (Mate: Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) :Turtledove - slender, pretty, off-white she-cat with a tortoiseshell-spotted back and head, bright green eyes, and a black-and-white striped patch on the left side of her neck. She's always wanted a mate. (Wolfspirit) :Snakefang - black tom with green eyes. He is nice, yet sometimes yells, and is sarcastic a lot. He will always eats adders if they're available. He is in love with Wolfsong, but nobody notices. (Quamalamalam) :Mistybreeze - beautiful light and dark gray mottled she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. She is pround, and fierce. She I'll protect her clan to the end. She has an unnoticeable crush on Foxblaze. (Mate: Foxblaze) (Berryheart) ::Apprentice, Sagepaw :Foxblaze - tom cat with orange thick fur, black furry legs and a white chin. (Mate: Mistybreeze) (Dawn) :Solarflash - long-legged, massive, handsome golden-brown tom with thick fur, like a mane, and dark brown tabby stripes, with a white-tipped tail, paws, nose, and sparkling green eyes. He is easy going, sweet and rather docile for his massive stature. (Prowllu) :Redfire - ginger she-cat. She is energetic and enthusiastic. (Potatoes) :Coyotescar - golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He is fierce and quick to fight. (Potatoes) Apprentices: :Sunpaw - pale ginger she-cat with white paws, a white tip of tail, and green eyes. She is friendly and curious, and is an excellent fighter. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Lightfur :Bluepaw - large and muscular blue tom with black tabby stripes and clear amber eyes, a long scar from ear to shoulder on his right side and long thorn sharp teeth and claws. He's a great fighter, loyal, strong, willing to speak out for what's right, and willing to do anything to protect his Clanmates. (Berryheart) ::Mentor, ''' Pantherfang :Antpaw' - small, sleek, reddish-brown tom with black ears, a long tail, and bright amber eyes. He is stubborn and caring. (Son of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) ::'Mentor,' Pricklefur :'Ivypaw' - sleek, slender, pure white she-cat with pale gray tabby patches, a long tail, small paws, and deep blue eyes. She is fearless and proud. (Daughter of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) ::'Mentor,' Brackentail :'Badgerpaw' - large, muscular, glossy black tom with white badger-like markings, a short tail, thick fur, and dark amber eyes. He is stubborn and brave. (Son of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) ::'Mentor,' Oakstorm :'Ravenpaw''' - small black tom with small white paws with light green-blue eyes. He is very quiet and keeps to himself most of the time, but he loves to play with the kits and talk to the queens. (Frostyness) ::Mentor, Autumnbreeze :Sagepaw - calico she-cat with green eyes. She is closed off and doesn't talk to many people. (Stardapple) ::Mentor, Mistybreeze :Foxpaw - orange tom with a very bushy tail. He is nice, but does not like fighting. (Stardapple) ::Mentor, Undecided Queens: :Goldencloud - light gold she-cat with subtle dark brown stripes and green eyes. She is fierce and is very protective of her mate and Clan. (Mate: Thornberry) (Emberstar) :Sunleaf - golden tabby with light blue-green eyes and a black tailtip and ear tips. She is funny, fierce for her kit, and sweet. (Berryheart) :Fernleaf - grey she-cat with darker grey dapples. She is kind and gentle, heavily expecting kits. She refuses to tell her mate. (Mate: Unknown) (Potatoes) Kits: :Rosekit ' - light brown she-cat with a red-brown tail and green eyes. She is quiet, shy, and intelligent. (Daughter of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :'Quickkit ' - gray tom with white paws, a black patch on his hind right paw, straight, short, whiskers, and blue eyes. He is very fast, loyal, and funny. (Son of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :'Applekit ' - light ginger she-cat with brown tips of ears, a golden tail, and a patch of red near the base of her tail, and green eyes. She is loud, rowdy, not afraid to get dirty, and honest. (Daughter of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :'Raccoonkit - gray tom that looks like a raccoon, with amber eyes. He is proud and easily offended. (Son of Sunleaf) (Icefern) Elders: :Bluefrost - small, slender, blue-gray she-cat with long legs, a short tail, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn and strong. She and her mate, Crowtalon, often join patrols. (Mate: Crowtalon) (Wolfspirit) :Crowtalon - large, battle-scarred, jet-black tom with unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. He is clever and brave, and often joins patrols. (Mate: Bluefrost) (Wolfspirit) :Starlingclaw - copper colored tom with amber eyes and white chest and muzzle. He is strong and brave. He may be an elder, but if needed to, he would fight for his Clan. He is Bluepaw's foster father. (Mate: Robinclaw) (Berryheart) :Robinfur - gray-black she-cat with a reddish brown chest and brown eyes. She is intelligent and fast. She has led cats away from places being so fast and full of tireless energy. She is Bluepaw's foster mother. (Mate: Starlingclaw) (Berryheart) :::::::::::::Cats Outside of the Clan Loners: :Ace - huge, heavily-scarred black-and-white tom with shaggy fur, blood-stained claws, and icy blue eyes. He lives in a barn at the edge of MapleClan territory, but he once belonged to a group of rogues. (Wolfspirit) Rogues: :Fang - massive white tom with a jet-black tail and amber eyes. He is cruel and calculating, and is merciless. He is the leader of a pack of rogues near MapleClan, and is well respected by them. (Emberstar) :Crow - jet-black tom with glossy fur, a scarred pelt, nicked ears, and dark blue eyes. He is endlessly loyal and quite obedient and docile, yet tries to lead the rogues himself. (Emberstar) :Thorn - battle scarred, small yet strong tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. She can act superior to others and thinks she's the best, and is very proud. She is agressive and cruel at battle, but always obedient to her leader, Fang. (Daughter of Fang) (Misty) :Thunder - big sized tabby tom, thick long fur, with a short tail and ice blue eyes. He is stubborn and skilled at battle. (Misty) :Tigerblaze - massive, dark brown tabby tom with thick, glossy fur, a paler muzzle, chest, and underbelly, a long, thick tail, and amber eyes. Former MapleClan warrior. (Wolfspirit) :Tigerlily -''' stunningly beautiful she-cat with a glossy, smooth ginger pelt, flecks of darker ginger, icy blue eyes, long legs, and thick fur. She is intelligent and stubborn, and not afraid to go against Fang's orders if she believes in what she's doing. (Daughter of Fang) (Wolfspirit) :'''Spider - skinny, long-legged black tom with a long, thin tail, thorn-sharp claws, and icy blue eyes. (Wolf) Kittypets: RPG Always sign with four ~'s. ---- Her apprentice looked at her before getting up and stretching. "We'll be having an assessment today- just to see how much you know, so no pressure or anything." Autumnbreeze meowed as the young tom followed her into the middle of camp. She looked a bit nervous, and spoke rather unsurely of herself- first time mentor jitters. The young tom had been given to her yesterday, and she had decided they'd start today. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 16:14, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stormpelt gasped softly, then nodded, turning his head to face Honeyflower. "Let's leave as soon as I finish sorting these herbs. It shouldn't take long." ~~ "Thornberry, can you join a border patrol with Pinefang, Coyotescar, and Solarflash?" Silverleaf called to him as soon as she exited Maplestar's den. "The rogue border, if you could." "Of course," he answered, and padded to the warriors' den to retrieve Coyotescar and Solarflash, since Pinefang had heard the order. Once the four toms were gathered together, they set off towards the rogue border with Pinefang in the lead. Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 18:24, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "When can I be an apprentice?" Raccoonkit asked Sunleaf, feeling he was about ready. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:38, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay